Xeno Project
by DragonBreeder123
Summary: Its been almost 30 years since the events of Alien Resurrection and peace was finally to come. But when the company insults Ellen Ripley and what she had done during her years of living. Jessica must find a way to get her family name back to respect which soon leads her to a mission that goes very wrong along with learning about a man who became a changer...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I do not own any of the characters that are mention, and neither of the creatures in this story. Some like Xenomorphs, Preditors, and Predalien belong to the proper people that created them. I only own my OC's and the Alienasaurs. I would like to give thanks to those who help out so also given them create as well. With out further adieu, enjoy this chilling, scare story (well maybe not but anyways), exiting fan fiction story. Hope you Enjoy this.**

**_Dragonbreeder123_**

Chapter I: Introduction

I could still remember the years that I have been with the person that I loved for a long time. Now a king, I couldn't stay with him because of the government being after us. The best thing he could think of was having us split up. I wouldn't accept it but I didn't have a choice. Just to save the confusion I'll start at the beginning. Way back…35 years ago.

Its the time when the company first made a clone, of the famous women named Ellen Ripley, where 200 years ago, she kills herself along with the embryo that was inside her in order to stop them from spreading and to prevent anyone getting their hands on it. But, like always things go wrong later on and I rather not describe it cause I believe you know what I am talking about.

The government questioned the company but all they said was that it was all just a failed experiment and what they called "Newborn" was nothing but a failed experiment. Can you believe that…no it gets better. They plan to create 4 Xenomorphs that have different abilities and it would have succeeded if the Clone of Ellen Ripley survived. Luckily, it didn't live that long and the company stated that she was just a failed experiment as well.

After hearing this the government gave them one more chance because they are in a desperate need of a super-weapon that could help them win World War III. The company decided to use the 4 Xenomorphs that they created as a test. The first one was called "Alpha", an experiment gone terribly wrong. But, was proven to be extremely violent towards other people. The second one was a test subject, they were testing to see if it was true about the Xenos taking DNA from its victim when the face hugger attaches itself on the victim and it was proven to be true. The creature ended up having wings, and was able to fly at impressive speed. But, once again proven to be more aggressive towards people. They also found out that instead of being afraid of fire it was afraid of electrical water. The three one was the most dumbest move they could possible ever do and that was resurrecting the Predalien that went on a rampage in Colorado in the year 2004 but was destroyed by the government. They were able to find traces of what was left and gathered it up and saved it for the right moment.

But, unlike the other two it showed great intelligence.T It listen to them, did what they wanted, and they called it "Hunter". They later then shown in front of the government to see what they have accomplished. However, the government didn't want another incident that happened in 2004 and ordered them to kill him. Fueled by rage and anger Hunter started on a rampage releasing both Alpha, the creature, and the 4th experiment.

The fourth one was like what they did with Ellen Ripleys DNA, just a little difference. Once again, very intelligent and it fled to the nearest escape pod and escaped. Hunter was capture and was blasted into outer space. The creatures where sent to a headquarters that belonged to a man named Jolten Torence. An old friend to a scientist who believed that that the Xenomorphs don't deserve to be extinct because of how they looked and how they act.

But, Jolten wanted revenge for what happened to his father. You see, his father died right in front of him after being stabbed by a Xenomorph, and a face hugger was planted on him. Jolten no choice but to shot him.

The scientist that I was talking is named Marcus Robert Johzen. Both of them shared the same mission that Joltens father died, and he wasn't please with it either. The difference was that he let it go cause in his belief, he thought they trespassed their territory and they were going by in stink and not by a well you know. But, when Marcus was capture and was tortured 5 times, Jolten had enough. So he tricked him and turned into something that people would dare get close to him. Ever since, they weren't seen or heard from again.

Until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My story starts 10 years after the incident of what they called the 4 escape. So far they were able to recapture what they called Flyers, and Alpha. Hunter they assumed was dead after shooting him into deep space, but they are still looking for the 4th one. Now, what she is you may ask is kind of hard to explain, but how they did it was simple…Sort of.

Anyways, it was the end of my college year and I wanted to enjoy my summer year. And just in case you don't know me, but my name is Jessic Ripley. I am basically 5 feet 7 inches tall, light tan skin, and black hair. I know I look like I am a normal young adult women but I feel like I am not normal for some apparent reaon. What I mean by that is that I entered women's wrestling and from the looks of it, I've never lost a match. And today was my very last game. I've been undefeated 3 years in a row and wasn't going to give up. Now this doesn't mean I want to pick a fight but I will defend my friends if I have to.

My father fought in the army and just retired not so long ago because he wanted to spend some time with me. My mom on the other hand, died when I was born. So I leaved with my grandparents for all my life until my father retired and I was glad. Don't why because they didn't do anything wrong but my guess was that I've never seen my father face to face. We have talked through technology but never face to face.

As I gathered my stuff I hear someone honking the horn and shout "From Denver, Colorado, undefeated for 3 straight years Jessica RRRipley!"

I turned around and saw who it was and ran up to him shouted his name "Scot."

He got out of his car and we hugged each other for a few seconds and then got into his car. It was like a nice red hybrid Honda, even though it looks brane new…its not. He'd been drinking it since his last year of high school and never stopped driving it. Unless he needs to get to class or has to go to work. He used to be picked on by a lot of people but when I came in lets just say the bullies started to fight me and lost. Lucky for me they got expelled from this school and I only got suspended for 3 weeks and thats how we ended up becoming friends. Then later boyfriend, girlfriend…but don't tell anyone that.

As he drove us to the area, we were talking about different things that people normally do want to talk about like what happened in 2004 about a creature that they call a predalien ran a muck around here in Denver or back when my 7th grandmother was the only survivor of the event back in the year 2122.

"Speaking of that, check this out." said Scot handing me a newspaper.

"What?" was all I said.

It was titled "The Story of Ellen Ripley the coward who killed herself for no reason"

"Who published this?" I asked with frustration.

"Guess?" was his response as he continues to pay attention to the road.

I looked at it and it said "Published by Weyland Yutani Corporation."

"Well fuck them, this is" I couldn't finished the sentence because what they said was just very wrong and making me feel disgusted.

"First it was about my 7x grandmother being a crybaby, next its about Amanda overreacting during the Nostromo incident, and now this peace of crap."

Scot just smiled "You've got Ellen's attitude, I can give you that."

I just smiled and answered "I guess so, I mean just reading about this is just…"

Scot just put his hand up and then back on the steering wheel which is a sign saying, I understand, you don't need to go into it any further.

As we arrived at the arena I got ready for my final match and it was against a girl named Knight Corleis. She almost looked like me only with a darker skin color and was a few inches taller.

"Welcome to the finalllllls!" yelled the announcer.

The fans cheered and clapped really loudly. I could almost hear Scot shouting my name.

"On the left corner, we have the underdog who fought her way to the final 4 twice but fail both times. Now on her final year she was able to prevail. Please welcome KNNNNNNNIIIIIIIGHT CORLEIS!"

Fans screamed out of joy and excitement after hearing Knights name being called out.

"On the right conner, 4 time champion out of Denver, Colorado. The one, and only defending chap ion of her collage school. All know as the Xeno fighter, JESSSICAAAAA RRRRRRIIIIIPLEEEEY."

I enter the ring as the fans started shouted "Ripley, Ripley!" over and over and over again. I lifted my hands in the air and fan started cheering on like wild animals.

"Welcome sports fans welcome to another Women's wrestle finals, todays final match up is between Knight Corlies aka the Knight of Joe and Jessica Ripley aka The Xeno Fighter." said one of the announcers " Hello Im John Carter along with Matt Johnson here today in this glorious match up. What do you say how this is going to end up."

As soon as I got to the right corner of the ring a report came to me.

"Thanks John, I'm here with 3 time champion Jessica Ripley, now how excited are you to end your college career with one last champion?"

All I answered was "Its not really much I can say but I'm glad to be here and hopefully it will turn bright for either one of us today."

When the reporter left I walk up to the center of the ring and shook hands with Knight before the ref. came and did once last introduction and then started the match.

At first Knight had the advantage over me because I would normally do the upper cut then garbed them and throw them down on the floor. But when I did that on Knight she dodged it and hit me in the chest causing me to fall down. I could hear people going "ooooooh" from the sound of that punch. But, I got up and tried to figure something out. Hit after hit, I'd tried my tactics but it wasn't working and was leaving me with open weakness to myself. When the bell rung, the first round was over. I went to my side with bruises on my side and a fist print on my chest.

After a few minutes the bell struck again and this time out of no where Knight ran up to me and tackle me cause me to land hard on my back. She then got off of me and the ref. started counting. People were shocked to see me taking a beating, some of them started leaving because they thought I was going to lose. When the ref. hit 8 I got right back up and the round was called over.

"Damn" I said to myself.

I looked over and I could tell that Scot was worry. I gave him a thumbs up to let him know that I was alright for the moment. When the final bell rang, I was ready and moved out of Knights charge attack. As I did, I realized a bruise on her leg. I waited tile she charged again and when she did, I moved out of the way kicked her at the bruised area and then tackled her. By then it was all over and the people started to scream with happiness.

When everything else that I rather not mentioned happened, Scot and I started to head home. As we arrived, my father was waiting for me.

He yelled "SURPRISE!"

I screamed with joy and hugged him. At first he wanted me to go easy on myself. But, after so long of waiting he didn't mind.

"So, hows your day Jess?" he asked.

"Great, um this is my BF Scot Miclosty."

"Its a pleaser to met your sergeant Ripley." said Scot trying to be respectful.

"Please call me Carter, and I want to thank you for keeping an eye on her when I've been gone so long."

I watched as my father and Scot having a good time. I decided to go to the kitchen to fix a great meal for us to have. Before I got started I heard someone knocking on the front door.

I stopped what I was doing and opened the door and saw a man standing.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to ."

"Ah, my mom die when I was born." was my response.

"Oh" he said "I'm sorry, is your father here."

"Yes, but why do you want him?" I asked

"Just a simple mission." was all he responded.

Just then my father came behind me and said "Did someone asked if I was here?" asked Carter.

"That would be me." said the man.

To be honest he did look like a regular person. Well for starters, he's where sunglasses when the time is 10:30 at night. Second, his skin looks like he'd been tanning only specific parts of his skin (don't know how he did it but who cares). And lastly, his voice sounds like he had a frog in his throat for a long time.

I soon spoke "Father, I don't think we should talk to him."

He gave me a smile and responded "Its ok, he's an old friend of mine." and then turned his attention to him "Its been awhile Marcus hasn't it?"

He just rolled his eyes, well if you could see his eyes then that would be my guess.

"I guess so?" was all he said.

"Come on…your still not made at what happened during training are you?"

"Yes…" was all he said back.

"Come in, I'll make something for you."

I just got in front of my father and said "No, you relax. I'll make dinner, and as for you" I said getting Marcus attention "don't do anything crazy."

Marcus just rolled his eyes at me, and came in the house.

"So what brings you here today Marcus?" asked Scot.

"I've came from the Marines to find a small batch of people and a couple of brave people to help me out with this mission."

"What mission would that be" asked Carter.

I was still listening cause my father was not good at keeping a whispering tone. How you may ask, just a hunch guess. I mean he just came back from the army what more do they want.

"I also need someone from the Ripley family to come and we…"

"We…" I interrupted

"Daniel, Johnathon, Scot, me, and the two of you. In high hopes, cause I've read the articles and I believe your family deserve some respect."

I just looked at my father and he looked at me. We didn't know what to say, well I knew what to say. But, I rather not say it because I wouldn't think it would be appropriate to say it. Especially since my father just got home.

"Well, its a lovely offer, but I want to be able to spend time with my daughter cause this is our first time seeing each other."

"Really?" asked Marcus "cause I remember you talking about her, but I would think you took the time to spend time with your family. I know I would."

"Thats because I talk to her on the phone and send her pictures on her birth day and she would sent me pictures of herself."

I sat down next to Scot and asked "Your trying out for the military?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come but I didn't know how you would react."

I then turned to Marcus and asked "So what is this mission all about, collecting that thing that my grandmother tried so hard to keep people from getting their hands on."

Marcus could tell that I was serious "How do you know about Ellen Ripley?"

I just rolled my eyes "Well one, I've read articles and even her journals. and two, she's my 7x grandmother…period."

"Well, then to let you know that is not the case cause we are only trying to find any survivors that were participating in the 4 project releases."

"Wo,wo,wo,wo" said Scot as he stood up. "Thought you said this was a basic mission, not some space expedition to find any survivors."

"Well, I am not going to let anybody die because of what they did…" shouted Marcus "People deserve a second chance."

"Fuck them, cause if the company created them, then let them figure it out themselves!"

"SCOT" I shouted.

Scot sat back down and took a few breaths to relax.

"This is just an in and out…correct?" I asked Marcus.

"For the moment, yes…how will it take? That all depends on the situation. If we come across any of those Xenos. Well, we'll bast them…see end of store."

"But what if some got caught by them and you rescue that person but don't know if he's been in-pregnant by a face hugger?"

Marcus took a deep breath and answered "My friend Daniel had invented some goggles that act like an x-ray vision so that we would be able to see throw that person to be sure."

"And if they don't work?" I questioned.

"Then we'll shot him or her."

I looked at my father and asked "Do you want to do this as a family."

He looked at me and then back at Marcus "Is she qualified to join?"

Marcus looked at me and answered "I don't see why not."

"Fine, we'll go only if…we don't get asked to join to another mission."

"Deal." Both Marcus and my father shook hands and set off along with Scot behind us to the base where everyone is waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now I understand that I rushed a little to the base but lets talk about on the way and then when we arrive. So that it would be less confusing to you readers.

So, my father and I got our things packed and headed towards the truck and it was named after my grandmother. It felt a little uncomfortable to my prospective. However, my father told me that he was the one that gave the vehicle its nickname. Plus, he calls it his priceless machine. I don't know why but I kind of wished he wouldn't do it in front of Scot. Its just not normal.

"She survived many battles, and even helped us survive a nuclear bomb."

It kind off surprised me how much the machine have been put into. But, whats not so surprising is that they'll do anything to make the best protected unites with very little weakness. Like one time they tried to create an acid proof jacket, it led to more then 500 injuries, 1/2 survived those kinds of burns. My father happen to be lucky to not get any acid on him.

Marcus opened the back of the vehicle and aloud us in. As we entered we also see 4 more men along with two women. One of them was the one that I just fought not to long ago.

She smiled and said "Welcome, I'm surprised to see you joining this."

I just shook my head and just ignored her. As I sat down I here a man shouting "I thought you said were only grabbing one female not another one!"

Marcus then shouted back at him saying, "If you know anyone else who can help that is from the lines of Ellen, please do tell and I can throw both of them out. Other then that James, shut your big trap."

After that he didn't spook again. I found a seat that was right across from Scot so I sat down and buckled down.

"You must be Jessica Ripley?" asked a man next to me.

I didn't give him an answer do to the fact that I didn't know him very well. Scot moved up and said "She doesn't do well with strangers. Especially with those surrounding her."

"Oh, well then sorry, I've just been hearing your father talk about you thats all."

I just leaned towards Scot and said "I have no intension in being with them."

"It was you who got yourself into this just relax." was all Scot said before the machine got started.

Welcome to the 203PS Harpoon Van, please stay seated as I scan and introduce you to your comrades.

All of a sudden a scanner started scan each and one of us and tell little information about each of us. Each one of the men including Scot relaxed as the light goes past them. Me on the other hand didn't want my name called out, so I tried to move out of the way. You can guess how well that went. As it finished it reveled a list of our names and what we were known for.

Marcus Johzen- Survivor of the Project-4-7 escape, and is a Xenologiest

Daniel Tantion- Survivor of the Project 4-7 escape, Good friend of Marcus

Robert Scalet - Was framed and is hear to clear his name

Knight Tylris- Strong fighter, mastered 4 classes of wrestling

Charter Ripley- Strong Soldier and would do anything to defend his families honor

Johnathon Maximum- Soldier of the 34th of the Marines and survivor of two tragic events. The False Drone mission and the Project 4-7 escape.

Talor Nigcles- In honor of his father who died in the tragic event when the 4 experiments escaped nearly 10 years ago.

Scot Malcavich- Joined the army in honor of his grandfather who died in the event of the Resurrection Project

Finally…

Jessica Ripley - Champion of the women college wrestling, and is willing to defend her 7th grandmothers honor including telling the truth of what really happened.

All I did was just look at Scot and he just smiled at me before looking at the guy next to him. The drive was about 20 to 29 hours long and it was hard to get some sleep. Not just because of how bumpy the ride was, no I could get some sleep from that. Whats keeping me from it was hearing everyone snoring. Which drove me nuts, making me want to yell shut up at the top of my lungs.

After what felt like a year, we finally made it and to be honest I wouldn't have lasted another minute. The doors opened up and as they did Marcus got up and says "All right get up you lazy bones, you had time to sleep now its time to move your tiered bodies."

Everyone groaned out of tiredness, I'd just stretched out and kept my complaints to myself.

"Lets go move it!" shouted Daniel "We don't have all day."

As we exited the vehicle my father talked to Marcus and saids that he'll keep the vehicle in checked and asked me if I could stay with him.

"Dad…I'm almost 20 years old, I'm not a child anymore."

"Right" was all he said before heading back inside the machine.

"All right lets hustle up you little wimps!"

I turned to see who said that and it was a general who looked familiar to me. And then it hit me, it was Robert Torniel. He was my gym teacher during my elementary and middle school year. I was surprised that he didn't recognized me. To be honest it was thanks to him that I was able to fight with out holding back.

Flashback Jessica's 3rd year in elementary school

I remember seeing him for the first time, and from the looks of some of the other 5th graders they didn't like what they were seeing.

"Listen up!" shouted Robert "My name is Robert Torniel but you can either call me or Coach Torniel. Now I know you had gym class, you think that this may be your typical fun and games. But, I will choose games that you will need to understand cause some of you would want to join a sport or your think of it. Well, most coaches will not be nice or take anyone with wimpy attitudes."

As he was finishing his speech, all the students next to me we a little nervous. You see this was the first time seeing him. He was tall about 6 foot 11 inches, dark skin but not very dark skin, and black hair. His muscles are like he just came out of the military for only a few months.

We did a lot of games, such as basketball, soccer, football, wrestling, and even cricket. What makes him scary is if you mess up once. You will have to run around the track field for the rest of the class. But later, he limited to one 2 miles and my reaction was thank goodness.

Some days though, he was walk up to me and ask if I was feeling alright.

"Yes" I said with a whimpered voice.

"Listen, I'm that mean k. Its just this is my first time being a gym teacher and I think I would like to ask you something."

I stopped crying for a second to listen what he was going to say.

"I would like you to be my helper, you know, help me understand what you guys do for fun and maybe I can try my best to do it right."

Ever since that day, he was saving his aggression on military or if he was coach a team and not on elementary students. He left the school to join the colonial marines for a mission and that was the last time I saw him.

end of flashback

Until now, I could help but try to walk up to him. When I did a commander came up to me and asked "What are you doing young lady?"

"I just want to talk to the general."

He respond "Do you have your a permission slip or any identification?"

"Hey, let her go…she's an old student of mine."

The commander just looked at him and then left the both of us alone.

"Please, don't mind him…James thinks he could boss everyone around whenever he wants."

"Whats his problem?" I asked

His response was "A family member was killed during the events of a creature in a prison. He's hated them for everything that they've done."

"What creature is he talking about if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all, but I think they call it some kind of Alien…a Xenomorph."

I was in shock about what he said which caused him to wonder if I was feeling ok.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah its just" I took a moment to take a good breath "My grandmother…7th by the way had ran into these beast 3 times and even saw their queen. I know this because I carry her journal."

Robert just looked at me for a second and asked "Mind if I take a look at it please?"

I handed it to him and from the looks from his eyes…it was like he was surprised about something.

"Ellen…the Ellen Ripley" was all he said.

"Yeah" was my response before getting the journal back from him.

I then started to here Jonathan shouting "All right line up, come on no one is paying you to sit down like rats."

"Man my legs hurt." said one of the men.

"Why do you want me to fetch you some ice packs."

"Gee would you do that." said the man very sarcastically.

Jonathan didn't take it very well and just said "Look into my eye." Then walks away to talk to Marcus.

"I don't think these guys have the guts to get this mission done."

"Relax Dan, all we need to do is go to the safety room and then see if there are any survivors. Once we do, we'll blow the ship into pieces."

"Excuse me" I interrupted "I don't mean to interrupt but what would you like me to do."

They just smiled and Daniel answered "Just get ready, we have a long ride a head of us."

I didn't respond and when they were done, Daniel said "Alright lets hustle up, in line"

I walked up to Marcus and asked " If its alright with you, if we do encounter these creatures would it be helpful if I gave some information about them."

He just looked at me and answered "I was going to do that but I guess it doesn't hurt to learn more from your grandmothers diary."

"Journal." I snapped.

"Journal right my mistake and you might want to keep that hidden..k"

He then turn to the people to get their attention. "Alright, listen up."

They stopped talking in order to listen what Marcus had to say.

"I know what you guys and girls are thinking. Why the hell do I recruit you for something that could be extremely dangerous? Well, I know that this mission would need something kind of governmental policy that would allow us to do this. Well get this straight, its just an in and out mission. I know that some of you are rookies and some of you are just asked with no experience. I respect that however, you do what you are told and there will be no problems. Got it."

They nodded in response for a yes.

"Daniel you have the floor."

Daniel walked up the stand "Thank you, now listen up. This will be a quick sum up of whats happing today and then when we arrive…the real briefing begins."

"Sure?" yelled one of men. "I have question? What are we going to be up against?"

Daniel just smiled "Like I said the real briefing will begin once we arrive." He then turned his attention to all of us and shouted "Alright let gets ready."

Everyone then got up and started to get ready for a nice long hyper sleep.

I got dressed and started to lay down, and hit the button that shut the bed and soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was about I don't know…four, maybe five days but when I woke from hyper sleep it felt like I only got about five hours of sleep. I wasn't the only one who was cranky getting up. I turned to noticed that everyone was just getting up, and from the looks of them they weren't so please. Some just didn't want to get up, others just had the same feeling as I did if you understand what I mean that is.

"Morning sleeping beauties, today is the day." said Daniel acting like its the best day of his life.

"If it was even day sarge." said Talor all tired and wanting to go back to sleep.

"Get use to it" said Collin.

Talor just shock his head and continued to get his gear into place. He then walked up and asked one of the men and tried to scare him. Well he did it, and was laughing very hard like it was a joke.

"Come on man" said Nicks "That's not funny."

Neckless Hicks, a formal solider of the marinas and is fighting for the honer of his 6x grandfather who participated in the even in the year 2179. 6 foot 9 inches, light skin like mine only a little darker, blue eyes, and deep brown hair. He wasn't a big fan of fighting but when it comes from helping others, then he'll help out.

I just rolled my eyes and continued getting ready. Scot came up next to me and asked if I was feeling alright. I told him that I was doing fine as long as those idiots start acting like men. Scot just smiled and respond that they like to joke around with others. I guess I don't understand military men nor much of my father.

Soon after, Johnathon came up and order us to hurry up and get our things packed.

"Are we there all ready?" I asked.

"Would you bet your pretty ass on it?" joked Talor

Most of the men laughed excepted for Scot, Johnathon, and myself.

"Joke around another time asshole, but no in the middle of this mission."

"But sarge, we are rescuing people from the project 4-7 incident." joked Nights

"You think this a joke don't yea?"

She just smiled and answered "Well yeah, those stories are nothing but mythes."

From the looks in his eyes he wasn't so I just acted like I wasn't listening.

"Have you every heard of a creature, that has acid for blood?"

Night shook her head no, and it wasn't much of a surprise for Johnathon.

"Well, legend has it that the corporation had been playing like gods in resurrecting a perfect organism but they wanted some more."

The word more caught my attention and I asked "What could been more important then the Xenomorphs?"

"I'm sorry girl what did you say?" asked James

"A Xenomorph" started Nick " an unknown creature that few had the time to study. But what we do know is that they are nothing to be underestimated. One drone can range about 10 foot if standing up straight, bladed tip tail, and two sets of jaws.''

"Listen man…there is only one thing I want to know. Where they live and blast them back to hell."

Most of the men just gave Nocks a high five. Now Nocks is a nice person but when it comes between him and a Xenomorph…watch out.

"You think it would be that easy to shoot them down." said a man.

We turned and noticed that it was just Daniel, who just came to check to see if we were ready. He really gave everyone a fright in thinking it was Marcus cause apparently there's something that they weren't allow to talk about.

"I hate to break it to you guys but just one of them wipe out an entire crew years ago, and even almost wiped out the who marines when they were looking for survivors."

I just looked at him and asked him if these were the creatures that attacked Ellen Ripley. He shook his head and asked me how I know of this?

I simple said " I know this because Ellen Ripley is my 7x grandmother."

"Oh…my apologies." said Daniel

"Look Daniel, how threatening can one simple Xenomorph be?" asked Nocks

"Very!" said Nick and Daniel at the same time.

"And thats not the worse" said Nick with a serious look on his face.

"Let me guess, the queen." joked Nick.

"47" was all Daniel said "also known as Xeno."

That was all before he told us to get ready. To be honest I wanted to know who this is Xeno and whats up with the number. Maybe for some project that I hope to death that is not what it is. I mean what kind of maniac would even think of doing this?

You know what? Don't answer that cause I think you all should know the answer.

I was on my way to the briefing room when I see Marcus sitting their and I could help but wander who 47 is. Was…is….what ever makes sense to you guys.

I walk up to him with cation and asked "Are you to busy?"

"He put his papers down and looked at me and answered "No, but shouldn't you be at the brief room?"

"I was just wandering who this 47 character is."

He just smiled like he was glade that someone would ask him that question.

" Well if you put it that way, 47 is an experimentally or biological creature that the corporation cooped up. But before this happened they thought it was a good idea to create four new creatures that could help us win WWIII. But it went terribly wrong, when suddenly one got out of hand and I think you know the rest of the story their."

He paused for a second and then took a deep breath before continuing.

"Until a man named Jolten…a good friend of mine until later on. Tricked a man into thinking there was a Xenomorph in there and they wanted to see if it was still alive."

"What happened?" I asked

He looked at me for a second and answered " He was turned into one of them. A man filled with anger, hatred, and also couldn't control himself. Of course I was the one to release him so that we could escape. Both Daniel and I were able to escape with our very lives. But the others, are either MIA or KIA. I know Matthew since he knows how to deal with a Xeno, but the others I have doubts. That man thought he could help others understand that Xenomorphs are innocents which I believed him while others wanted him to shut up. He went up and killed anyone that was part of that project"

A question then stirred into my mind "If one of us ran into him…is it possible to hide from him?"

He turned his head in a eery way and answered very serious " You can't"

"Why not if you don't mind me asking."

"He will always find you. Its like the old saying and it works for this creature. You can run from him, but you can't hide no matter what you do."


	5. Chapter 5

All the soldiers were getting ready for the mission that they, a good for rookies. I don't know why they say that but I guess they think a rescue mission is a peace a cake. Out of honesty, I can understand since its a get in, find the survivors of the Project 4-7 outbreak and get out. I was able to catch up with them before the briefing started along with Marcus behind my back.

"All right you winers listen up!" shouted Johnathon "Lets keep this simple. This ship that we are landing on is the home of an experiment that you boys been hearing around camp fires. Project 4-7 or 47 is a very highly intelligent animal. Which means you have no idea where it will be…so what your ass when entering."

Daniel then stood up to help wrapping things up, "This is a rescue mission, which means we go, find the survivors until 19:00 sharp. That should give you about…ten hours to see if we can find any survivors."

The next one to speak was Marcus and what he was about to say was very important. "If you encounter anything non-human, the simple answer is shoot it or find a place to hide. Stay away from the vents and any dark areas. These creatures will pick you off one by one. As for the creature known as Project 4-7, you stay away from it, your amo will do nothing. Its still a Xenomorph so that is why you have a mediam size Flamethrower just in case you run into him. However, you don't have a lot of fuel so be wise. Now, you understand your orders men!"

"YESS SUR" we all shouted.

"Alright lets get ready for landing!" shouted Marcus giving the order to get the ship ready for landing.

Scot walked up to me and asked "You ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Don't worry, those things won't even think of coming close to you."

"And whys that?" I asked

"I've got the big boy here." was his response showing off his heavy machine gun.

Meanwhile, Daniel and Marcus are trying to get connection to the ship to let any survivors know that they are coming.

"This is Alpha-2313452 requesting any survivors of ship 34123 to open the hanger."

They soon hear a fate sound that sounded like a survivor "This…..43….23…..don't….la….here…"

"This is Alpha-2313452 please repeat." responded Daniel

"D…land…i…Xe…."

They couldn't make out of what the person was trying to say but my guess they didn't want us to land.

I walked in and said "Marcus if the survivors are at the docking bay then this mission would make it simple for us."

"She has a point."

Marcus just got up and was about to say something until.

"Marcus…Daniel is that you!" said a voice.

"Matthew…where are you?" asked Daniel

"Listen, I want you guys to say out of hear…theres a mad man who wants someone."

"Who?" asked Marcus

"Its…" then the communication went blank and in a single order Marcus ordered us to get ready to aboard the ship.

At first I thought he was plum crazy but our orders are to gather the survivors and head out as fast as we can. The one thing I am worried is what Matthew was talking. Is the someone a person, an alien, an unknown object, who knows? And I rather not find out.

We soon landed in the hanger and started heading out. It looked like it was normal, nothing wrong with it. I stayed close to Scot to be sure that it was safe. Cause technically things may look normal when they are actually not.

"Alright" said Marcus trying to keep his voice down "Listen up cause I am only going to say this once. Like I said In and Out in each room. You find something radio either Johnathon, Daniel, or myself. Do not assume its safe, keep your guns loaded and your fuel tank up. And remember…do the best you can to stay away from 47. Got it."

"GOT IT" we shouted before getting into our groups that we were assign to.

Lucky for me I was assign with Scot, but did Talor had to come with us. Marcus is staying behind to be our blind man if he notices anything weird. To be honest last time I checked was that he is blind. Daniel told me that its not smart to have a blind man go into the mission with us. In that case why is he even here in the first place it makes no fucking sense.

I knew I couldn't argue with him since I am a low rank and Daniel is higher then I am so I keep my complaints to myself.

We were split up to three groups:

Group 1: Nick, James, and Jonathon is going to the north to find any survivors

Group 2: Marcus, Knight, and Robert stay behind just in case for an early evacuation

Group 3: Scot, Talor, and I are going to the find the control room to see if we can find any survivors and then meet up with group 1.

I currently am happy that I am with Scot but something about Marcus just doesn't seem right. What am I to judge, since you can't judge anyone by how they look. Right?

Though there was one thing I am worried about, 47 and the last thing I want to do is to run into him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As we headed to find the control room, I couldn't help but feel a little frighten. The hall ways were dark, creepy, and some of the lights where either barely on or off. I keep myself behind Scot but what good would that do if those things come from the celling to grab you by the throat.

"You feeling o.k?" asked Scot.

"Yeah" was my response before something touch my shoulder and a fake roar. I screamed after that and then saw that it was only Talor.

"Not funny damit!" I shouted.

"Oh, your afraid…of that monster." said Talor making fun of me.

"Can it Talor! She has a right to be afraid since this is her first not to mention mine."

"What makes you think that you are in charge Scotty?" mocked Talor.

Scot just ignored him and continued walking along with me following him. But turned around to make sure he wasn't going to do that again.

We soon reach a door that was locked from the inside. That is why we have Talor cause apparently he was carrying a hacking tool that would allow us to open any door or turn on/off a certain place.

"Work your magic Talor." order Scot.

"Did't need to tell me that." snapped Talor.

It took him a bit but he was able to get it to open the door. As we entered Talor stood guard at the door to make sure that nothing else would sneak in and take us for lunch.

Both Scot and I looked for something to turn on the room.

"Ugh…whats that smell?" I questioned.

Talor soon found the switch, which ironic enough it was beside the entrance. As the lights turned on, I streamed very frighten. Talor and Scot came to see what it was. What I found was a dead body that had been stabbed by something.

"Knight are you seeing this?" radioed Scot.

"Roger, what happened to him?" asked Knight.

"I don't know but we're not sticking around to find out." said Scot with worry.

"Scot, I'm noticing some movement just north of you check it out." said Johnothan.

"Lets go." said Scot.

We followed him and opened the door and before we noticed a man with a knife tried to stab Scot. Thankfully he was weak and Scot knocked him to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me…" said the man who was very frighten but what to be exactly.

"Relax..we are here to gather the survivors."

Before anything happened group one came from the other side to see what it was.

"John Kites?" asked Johnothan.

"Sargent Johnothan?" asked John "You need to get me out of here."

"Relax, we are here to gather as much as we can. Then we can leave..k."

He shook his head and started to calm down a bit. Scot did started to question him what happened and Johns response was that all he could remember was hearing someone screaming in pain in the lab and then silence. Few days later, he was knocked in head and was throw into the cage with a Drone.

"How come your not dead?" asked Talor.

"I don't know, but all I know was that it had a 47 tattoo on its head. It came to me a few times but left me alone like it didn't care. The next thing I known was all a blank."

This cause us to wonder about this 47 creature, if it didn't kill John then why is there a massacre in the room that we came in.

"John" I began to speak "If it didn't attack you, why is there bodies in the room across form here?"

John gulped and answered "They worked for they Weyland Yutani Corporation."

We weren't to surprised about who was behind it, now we just have to find someone who worked here and what happened. But the real question was, who was screaming. A man, a creature, who knows. But right now that wasn't important, we have to get John back to the ship before something comes unwelcome.

"Me and Talor will stay behind and take one last look around to make sure things are clear." said Nick.

As they were discussing I noticed there was a spider like creature on the ground. I grabbed something and poked it to see if it was still alive. It didn't move which is a good thing right.

"Ripley were leaving." said Scot.

I left in wondering what that thing was and started to think to myself. _Maybe Marcus knows, he is a Xenologist after all. _

I soon ran to catch up with the others which Nick and Talor take one last sweep around to see if the cost is clear.

We soon arrive at the drop ship seeing that Robert is being the post guard and out came Knight and Marcus. With them another survivor which they clam to be one of the people who runs this place.

We gathered inside the ship and he explain who he is and what is his purpose here.

"My name is Jolten Magee, and I run the experiment of both 4 creations and Project 4-7. I make sure that nothing was going to go wrong."

I soon questioned him "Aren't you the one who turned a man into one of those things?"

"Now where on Earth did you hear such a dumb information?"

"Marcus" was my answer.

"Honey, he's just a scientist that would do anything to shut us down."

"No, I am scientist who saw what you have done.'' said Marcus.

"And what you saw was just progress. I was threaten in loosing my job." shouted Jolten

"At least I have a reason in protecting them!"  
"I have a reason in hating them and want them destroyed!"

"O.K, thats enough" shouted Daniel ending Jolten and Marcus argument.

"We are not going to get anyone out of hear if we just argue like gangsters. Now, Jolten are there any more survivors?"

Before Jolten said anything Marcus just flat out spook "Or did you turn them into nice ginny-pigs."

"MARCUS!'' demanded Daniel cause Marcus just to leave the room in anger.

I was thankful that it was over, I don't think I would have handled it.

"Continue" said Daniel.

"Yes, but I don't know where they are. Some of them I don't think even made it. What happen was that after I checked on project 4-7. I was reported that the queen arrived. I left my friend John in charge of the facility to make sure that the project didn't escape. As I arrived someone thought it was a good idea to let it out. I tried to find an escape root but was to late, I've been hiding and trying to survive ever since that time."

To be honest, I think that Jolten was telling the truth. Maybe Marcus was trying to protect of whats really happening. But something that bothered me was the holes he left out. John calmed that he was left with 47, but Jolten said he assigned him to make sure. Was John the one who let the creature out, or was it someone else. I couldn't quite put it through my head.

"Daniel, if this creature is still on this ship maybe it would be a good idea to find it and see if what John said is true before coming to conclusions about 47."

I could see that Daniel was worried about Marcus. The way Marcus response to Jolten was very violent. From what Knight said to me that Jolten was punched by Marcus when they brought him in raise a question.

"I think I know who let the project out." I said getting everyones attention. " I think it may have been Marucs since he is a Xenologist and from the sound of it. He doesn't really like the corporation that much."

"Its sounds like him but why?" asked Scot.

"Protection is the key, but that leads to one question unanswered. Who was the man that was screaming?"

"Screaming" asked Jolten.

"John claimed that he heard someone scream in pain, do you know of this?"

"What I said was what I saw, I wasn't in the lab when it happened." said Jolten.

I gave him a long look but cut him some slack, since he's been here trying to survive.

Just then we started to hear glass shattering and Marcus screaming but before we arrived the door was shut on us. It took about nine minutes to get the door open, but we were to late. He was gone.

" What in name of…" shouted Robert.

We looked around to see any signs of Marcus body. But there was none to trace.

"Ah, Daniel!" shouted John " You should come look at this."

We rushed to see on our ship a note written in blood saying "I'm coming for you…"

"47" whispered Jolten.

"That thing did that?" I questioned.

"You do not know, who intelligent it is." said Jolten "See what happens if you try to protect them. I say we blow this shit up and get out of here."

"Yeah, if we can get out." shouted Johnothan. "Someone stole the power cord and cut the engines wire."

"Son of a…" said Jolten in frustration.

"Look we have to find a way out." said Scot.

"Out…out…I hate to break it to you pal, but there is one ship that does work and we are years away from home."

I just stood there why they argued. I could help but to step in and stop the argument.

"Just stop" I shouted " I don't Marcus would wanted us to argue."

"Shut up bitch." shouted Talor

"TALOR!" shouted Scot

"If I remember right Daniel is now in charge, am I correct Sargent?"

Daniel shook his head in response.

" Then he makes the call of what we must do."

After that we stood silently waiting for his orders and after about a minute he states that we should find the control room and see if there is another hanger with a working ship.

"You want us…to go in there with that thing in the way." complained Robert.

"You better get use to it Robert unless you have a better idea."

We gathered our maps to the vessel to see where the control room is and how we going to get there in one peace.

"So right there is were we are, and the control room is on the 3rd floor, so there is going to be some walking but as long as we stay together and stay on that path way…we should be able to make it."

"Question?" said Robert.

"What if say like a Xenomorph or something we don't know like an unknown creature comes after us?"

Jolten just rolled his eyes and answered "The answer is plan and simple…shot them."

"Right, grab what ever you need and then were heading out." ordered Daniel.

We got our things ready and our weapons were in working order. We soon stood by each other and headed into the hallway to find a way off of this ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Out of complete honestly, it takes a lot of courage to go out of the nice light and enter in what Jolten claims the danger zone. Technically, anywhere there is dark and barely any light is a danger zone. There could be a wall, a pit, or even worse but I didn't want to think anything worse then those things. Scot made sure that I was feeling o.k and safe. Not that I mind being in the dark, but its the thought of knowing that creature could be anywhere.

We soon stop at a door that was unlocked and the first thing Daniel did was open it very slowly and walked in with Jolten to see if the cost was clear. When it was, the rest of us entered the room. Thankfully there was power so that we could see where we are going.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Talor.

Daniel looked at the map on his device and responded "Because if we are rushing things, that would lead to panic and that would bring unwanted attention. The last thing we need is someone or something to come up from behind and attack."

Robert soon found something that was very odd, notes from Marcus. He gathered them and read them to us, though I didn't know what makes notes so important.

_'__U don__'__t remember the date or time but I do know that I have been here for 4 days in the hive. So far, I haven__'__t been detected by them. It looks like they don__'__t want anything to do with me unless they are using me for bait. My dear wife, my son if I ever return from this. I want you guys to understand that these creatures deserve to be left alone. See you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Marcus Jonze__'_

"A death note?" asked Scot

It more sounds like a letter to his family. I soon looked around to see what else we could find. Everything in this room had notes, pictures, and even samples of something. This gave me the solution that this was where Marcus use to study.

"For once in his life does he even clean his mess?" said Talor acting all sarcastically.

I walked up to Scot who was scanning to make sure that nothing is sneaking upon us.

"Something doesn't seem right." said Scot with worry.

"I'll say" was my response.

We soon exited the room but I grabbed one of the flamethrowers that someone had left behind. Thankfully it had some fuel left other wise I wouldn't feel so relax right now. We continued walking, until I started to here some thumping noises in the vents. I quickly turned around and looked up but could see what it was.

"Whats wrong?" asked Knight making sure I was feeling o.k.

"I could have sworn I heard something."

Talor just rolled his eyes and said "Its probably just a rat."

"Rats…in space really?" was my response.

He just looked at me and smiled before saying "You never know. Whats wrong, afraid of the creature?"

"For your information Talor, there is nothing wrong with being afraid cause if you get to relax then something is bound to happen."

As Talor and I started arguing back and forth, we didn't notice that the group had left the three of us. Knight turned around just to stay out of it until a strange shaped shadow appeared on the wall. She turned around and tried to get our attention.

"Guys" she said but we continued bickering.

She tried again "You guys" but still didn't get a response from us.

This time she punch Talor in the back really hard causing him to bend a little.

"What the big…" before he finished she pushed him into the wall behind the crate.

I didn't know what was going on but I soon saw a strange head appearing. A Xenomorph, I quickly hid inside the closet in hope. As it started to walk passed the closet I was hiding, it did really looked like a Xenomorph because of how messed up its body was. But, what else could it be, it can't be anything else.

As it entered the the room and coast was clear, we slowly went out of hiding and went the other direction. We didn't know what just happened but we didn't want to stick around and find out. We continued walking until we see another creature, only this time it looked like a Xenomorph. We quickly hid, but Talor didn't want to hid. He wanted to stand and fight, but soon realized that his gun was in the room that they came out of.

I tried to take a quick glance at the Xenomorph, and I noticed two things that was odd. One, it looks a little bigger then a drone but it didn't have the same rigged pattern on the head. Two, the odd number on its head. I couldn't really make out the number but all I could see was a 4 and thats it.

As I turned back around I noticed that Talor wasn't there.

"Knight" I whispered "were in hell is Talor?"

She look at me and respond "He may went back to get his gun, I hope."

We then heard a loud clucking noise, like something just went up the vent. I took a quick look and saw that the Xeno was gone.

"What should we do?" asked Knight feeling a little scared.

"We find Talor."

"And then what?"

I looked around to see if there was anything we could do and then it hit me.

"Find something that we can use to at least protect us from those things."

She didn't know what the hell I was talking about but it was either that or something else. So with out arguing we quietly walked back to the room that we came out of and looked for Talor.

I called for his name quietly as I could but still didn't get a response. I tried again but gave up after the fourth or fifth time.

Suddenly we find a door that was left opened, and with out a doubt someone was inside. How you may ask? Cause we could hear talking. As we entered we could see some of the people that left us by mistake.

"Scot…"

He took notice and rushed to hug me. Jolten just stood there not caring for what is going on right now. As for Daniel, he showed a sign of relief that we were o.k.

"By god…I thought you we gone for good." said Scot.

"Nope, we were just…" I took noticed that Robert was also missing from the group.

"Wheres Robert?" I asked.

Scot didn't want to answer but he had to explain. But to sum it all up it had to do with one name…47.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Scot and Daniel try to figure out what to do next, I had started to look around to see if I could find anything that could be useful like I don't know extra fuel for our flamethrowers. Then it just hit me, we left them back at the ship. This was just getting better and better, but the thing is…were dead if that creature that I just saw not so long ago catches us. I wanted to ask Daniel to see if he had any ideas on defending ourselves.

"The best thing we can do is to not get into trouble." said Scot.

"Ha, good luck with that." laughed Jolten "If you think that we are going to wonder around like idiots with our tails between our legs. Then good luck surviving cause you wouldn't last five seconds with one of those creatures out there."

We all just looked at him like him for a moment before Daniel started to talk. "We'll continue in the North, from what I understand there might be a battery left in there. If we hurry, we can finally get off this place."

Everyone agreed and started to get their things ready, but from the looks on Jolten. It looks like he's worried about something, like where we are heading to be something that he doesn't want us to enter.

"Are you feeling o.k?" I asked.

"I'm fine thank you." said Jolten as he started following the group.

We continued walking for about ten hours and most of us were getting tired. What kept us going was the fear of running into 47 and that was the last thing we wanted.

Just then we started to see a shadows of two people coming our way. We didn't know if they were friends or hustles, so we got our weapons ready. It was until we could see not only Tyler limping but Marcus as well. Knight and Scot went to help them out.

However Jolten didn't like it, he believed that this was a trap that the Xenomorphs set up. Both Daniel and Scot gave him a really look and Daniel responded "Jolten, from what I read there no smarter than a dog so how could they possibly set a trap?"

"You never know?" stated Jolten "In fact, how do you know if none of them are carrying an infant?"

Scot soon respond "Simple really, we'll find a medical room and work from there."

"Yeah" said Daniel "and I know where that place is."

It took about a couple more hours but we soon arrived at the location. Scot used Tyler's device to hack into the room and when it was finished we all entered it and locked the door.

We all could finally rest for a moment or two before getting back out there, but Scot wanted to check on both Tyler and Marcus to make sure they aren't carrying anything while they were captured. Honestly, I couldn't help but think about what Jolten said. Maybe this could be a trap I mean, why would they let them off that easily? Whatever the answer would be, let's hope that it's not a trap.

**Hey guys Dragonbreeder123 here, I just want to apologize for the long wait. I a lot of things to do such as volunteering, helping my family out, etc. I also want to let you know that I will be out on this coming Monday and probably next Sunday due to Church Camp. So I am working as much as I can today and tomorrow to get as much as I can done before I leave. So you guys have a good day and I hope to hear from you guys soon.**


End file.
